And so I scribble
by sweetheartbuck
Summary: This is an example of Josphine's personailty and passion towards her one true love in life as she devotes time and effort into perfecting it in order to succeed, her writing!


_**''And so I scribble''**_

written by sweetheartbuck

**Chapter 1 **

**''The young Ambitious Writer to be''**

''It was 11:00 clock at night, and somewhere up in an cosy, quirn, little house in concold, a small window was lit up as a slender obeserbed young figure in the dark was moving so slightly as we move in towards a perticuler room, where their was a brilliant, warm, bright candle burning by a desk and a cat grooming itshelf. Near by where the candle was shining, a young person was sitting in the chair, a young woman in fact going by the age of fifteen, she had long, silky slender hair dangling from the back of her shoulders, down her back near to the middle of the chair she is sitting. Her head was bent down on to some papers on the desk, in full focus as her mind was lost in another demension, another place another world as a matter of fact...... ''Now, Where I'll left off last time, the brave explorer lucy went into the jungle alone, after been disowned by her father for betraying the right line of partnership.''

She pictured a very deep, dark jungle as the brave young explorer bared her way though the deep thicked and great vines as she stopped to listen to the deep groans of a mysterious sound that echoed though the depths of the jungle, she turns her head around to see an enormous lion behind her as he licked his lips hungerly at her in wild fasination. The poor girl was terrified, she had only with her a whip and some dust repleants in the other, with a quick moment to think, she turns to the tree in another direction throws her whip towards the branch and without any moment's hesitation throws the dust repelant towards the great beast as it hits smack hard on his face and the next time he is in the clear, she dissapears.....

The girl turned up in great sweat and excitement as she whips the cool sweat off her forehead and shuddered from the metal image experinace that she had. She blinked, as she look down and found she had already scribbled her adventure on to the paper that layed in front of her. To thouse who knew her, she was a writer, a person who goes off into another adventure and puts it down towards the literery world and lays out the experiance onto paper. others thought, it is a phase that she is going though, but to her it wasn't a phase, it wasn't a teenaged growing interest that can be put off when she becomes an adult in later years, it was her life. Her passion, her gift.

She is called Josphine March, she is the second oldest of a big family of four children, but to all her siblings Jo actually acts the leader of them all, and she feels like she is the real oldest and the most strongest of all her sisters, whom she lives. The girl also prefers to be called 'Jo' as she is a real Tomboy and hates the fact that she was born a girl and was made to fit into socialty when she had so much potential to show, so much ambition, so much life. ''Heck why Everyone calls me Josphine, it sounds too merry and jolly, I would be prefer others to call me Jo.'' she declared to her family. Her biggest passion in life was her writing, where she could escape her worries and her pirorites and puts her wonderful mind to use and sees a great fortune to be made from her talent. The young ambitious girl dreams of getting published where she would be well known for her efforts and be a strong worthy figure to all thouse she knew. ''Someday, I will be a famous writer where I will be admired and reckonised for my famous storytelling abillties, whereabout my family won't have to suffer in poverty anymore then.'' she anonnced slolemly as she always put her mind to something other

Jo always practised, practised, practised her wrting ever since she was young, always getting the sentances, the spelling and the grammer right, developing her storyline and dialogue and her charater development in as well. Her mother approved of her writing so much, that she encourraged her daughter to put it down to paper and make something of it, even if she only wanted to write for fun, it was something to help Jo developed her own charater, much to Marmee's personal amusement. ''Josphine my dear, you are going to show real talent to the whole world someday, your father would be proud to see your achivements'' she said to her modest daughter who blushed an kicked her heel boots, ''Oh, mother stop! your making me blush.'' she told her sweetly to her mother who gasped then smiled at the honest short remark.

Also, she always had some story in her head whenever she had a pen of paper in her hand. Jo never seizes the oppertuntie to write it down so that she can correct and never forget. After each storie she wrote, she felt mighty proud of hershelf for a personal accomplishment and achivement towards becoming the writer she always wanted to be. ''Now, what if the prince went back to save Lady Zara and claimed his family fortune, no..no...that's not it, people want to see a sacrifiace mean by him, and not some boring moral story that they read in bibie stories.'' she told hershelf as she cross a line and rewrote a different sentance with better grammer this time.

She was writing right now about a brave woman exploer who venture though the dark jungles of borneo and had just faced a fleash thristy lion who had cornered her, but has manage to escape at the last minute thanks to her quick thinking. Jo had tooken a while to write in full propesct and courrage, but she had finished it and was very proud of it. ''_I'm going to get this finished or the golden eagle will closed for easter hoildays.''_ she tells hershelf in the head.

She thought for a moment as she wrote at the end of her chapter, ''to be continued....'' Jo sat back as she smiled and sighed with relief, she had a strange turban on her head in which she calls the thinking cap, her eyes look bleary eyed as she blinked with tiredness, she let out a huge yawn and looked at the clock, it had gone half past 11, and Jo knew she needed her sleep very badly. Still she look up her work in pride and smiled, her beautiful hand written work from her delicate hand to her reilable pen sure served her well as Jo knew that she will be ready to continue her work for tomorrow, as she turned and got ready to go to bed.

As Jo got up she knew today was another day, a day where she will spend a full day with her sisters, experiance new things and find inspiratation for her writing.

sometimes, she would find that she had a quiet, spare afternoon that she can use to start on a new story that has recently crawled up her mind. ''I can't wait for the pickwick socialty club this afternoon!'' she says to hershelf as she got dressed from her nightie.

All of the girls in the house knew what a wonderful and skilled writer she was, she always came up with glorious stories for her newsletter for her ''Pickwick Socialty'' as the girls so genously participate. _''Revenge is mine! guoth he!'' _

They all see why Jo had wanted so badly to become a writer, she was always so fond of so many stories from her youth, and what she read, while going to great aunt march, as soon as she nods off, she would always sneak off to read one of her books and was greatly amazed by the writer's own storytelling journey though the adventure and the art of annoucing the story in a way none could imagine. From when she can remember, Josphine March became a serious bookworm, as well as tooken up a devolteion on the hobby to take up writing.

Whatever Jo wrote, she wrote really big, she always had sensational events happaning in her books whatever she takes the oppertuntie to do so. One fine afternoon, she came back from attending the humels and had a really good idea for a story. ''Marmme I'll be up in my room for an hour or so!'' she called out as she head towards upstairs. As soon as she sat down, she wrote were she left off....Jo wrote for a good hour and a half as she finally finished her story. ''_At last it's done!'' _She thought to hershelf as she rolled it up the roll of paper and tied the ribbon in the middle, and put it in her basket of two other stories as she pick them up and got a hat and coat on and went into town. ''Marree I'm just going out, I'll won't be too long!'' she called out as she slammed the door.

She got her usual bus fare and routine as she headed towards the 'Golden Eagle' to deliver her stories to the editor, she got off at the next stop and walked 5 miles to the golden eagle estate. Jo had to wait in line for 10 minuties before she got her turn to see the editor, he was greatly impressed by her hard work and excellant storie abillties, he promised to get her stories printed. ''Young lady, come back in tomorrow to receilve about your fee of your stories.'' he said to her politely as he nodded.

And so she waited, until at last a week later, her stories. ''_The Duke of Hannelberry'' ''Jospeh's Secret'' and ''Mystery of the Great Hat Robbery''_. She was over the moon when she saw them in print as she yahooed like a wolf and jumped around the table like a marched hare. ''Wahoo! this is wonderful, I'm famous, I'm famous!'' she called out to the world as she presented her owned newpaper to her sister who look on in amusment and pride. ''Well done Jo, your a star!'' priased Beth who was Jo's biggest fan and admirer of her stories. Jo puts on a proud smile as she bowed before her fans and anonnouces that this is the start of her famous writing career.

''And this is only the beginning, I will soon write more and more stories and get more better each time, I promised you all, I will make this family rich and proud to be the Marches they are supposed to be!'' she said ferrualy, putting her newspaper up in the air with detirmnation and hope for the future.


End file.
